Somewhere in the darkness
by Blackarican
Summary: not a riksor. Takes place after Kingdom hearts. This is my first ever fanfic. Sora is slowly losing his powers and memories and now has started to have strange dreams again. Is there anything anobody can do and why are stars shining brighter than ever.
1. Your probably gonna luv this

First things first, before the start of the story that every kingdom hearts fan should see. This is a web site that has the E3 2004 trailer for Kingdom Hearts 2. This is a must   
  
http:unlimitedgamer. net /kh2.php?nav=coverage/kh2/videos. htm  
  
(Juat remove the spaces)  
  
Trust me you haven't seen this yet. 


	2. You sleep on a rock?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the game kingdom hearts. If I did I wouldn't be here I would be making the next game so yeah.

Anyway this is my first fanfic right now, thinking of a Sora/kairi but not sure, there is going to be no Sora/Riku, Sora/cloud, or anything of that man on man stuff….ewww. I hope you enjoy, being the person that I am I'll continue this for awhile until it builds some length because I don't know about you but I mostly read the really long ones on , don't you…0O

It'll probably get a rating change later on but we will see for now how things work out.

Anyway this story takes place after Kingdom Hearts, all original characters.

--------------------------------- Somewhere in the darkness ------------------   
  
What if… 

_ One heart wasn't enough_

_ What if… There was no one to guide your hand _

_ What if… Nobody could save the day_

_ What if…innocence was forever?_

_What if…light was darker than darkness itself?_

_ What if…_

_15 seconds… is a life time…15 seconds could end a life…15 seconds could give the chance for life…15 seconds could decide a war, win the world, or lose everything…_

_5 seconds…_

_3 seconds…_

_One… is all the time it takes to create a hero… to hold on for one more second…to stand up one more time…to wish once and to dream a lifetime…all it takes is one._

_Many men have died with no reason and others have lived with no purpose…to be something you must give up another… to succeed someone must fail…a wish, a goal, a dream, drives people, drives the best, creates the honorable, and destroys a hero…_

_To live without dreams is life without a soul. A wish is a heart and a heart is connected to the soul. You cannot live with out either of them but you can only listen to one of them. Believing isn't a way to bring confidence, believing is a way to bring power. Believing is power; to have faith is to hold your heart in your hand and your soul on your shoulder._

_What can man do against the darkness… what can man do against fear… a man can do nothing…but the heart… the heart's power is limitless... the heart cannot be stopped by boundaries it does not know of cultures or the color or race of people, it does not care for the past only for the future._

_One door to the light_

_One door to the darkness_

_ and one door to the…_

_One keyblade many hearts_

Endless_ darkness…one light_

_Love is the greatest power of the heart. It binds the heart and soul and the soul to the lover…to love is a wish, a dream, and a right of all._

"Why are you telling me this?" a voice whispered from the darkness

You cannot believe in others, but only in yourself 

**"YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME!" **thequite voice exploding into fury. "** What the hell is that suppose to mean anyway huh..?" **the fury now changing into a sarcastic tone. "Geez you never say anything new" the voice rang out.

She is waiting… she always has been… and will continue to wait… forever… but they will not let her …….. It is time for you to finally realize the true power of the blade……..

"wow….. You said something new, and by she do you mean her…" the voice quickly fading out then returning " but if you're all knowing as you make yourself seem then you know that the keyblade is gone, its been gone for

YOU FOOL 

****

**_DO YOU NOT HAVE FAITH_**

****

"HOLY SHIT" astonished at the this voice the young man yelped

_Are you afraid?_

"Of what?"

_Seeing her, or being here_

"Hey lets get this out of the way first, I am standing here in total darkness, this already creepy voice of this dude just shook the whole world or where ever I am"

_This will be the last time we speak like this for the next time we meet some one will die…_

_Goodbye_

"Hey wait you cant leave yet!!!" "What…wait… what did you mean by that!"

"WAIT!!!

"SORA, SORA WAKE UP" came a scream from nowhere

"uhhh… what… huh… god Donald you spit all over me" groggily Sora opened his eyes to see his feathery friend leaning over him with a worried expression he usually got from his mother when ever he and Rikku practice just a little to hard… man he missed home, his room, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, the island, and the warm sun. Sitting up he wiped the sleep from his eyes and stretched his arms and kicked out his legs…. _Man that was an uncomfortable rock…_ half asleep he turned to Donald trying at the same time to nurse a kink in his neck.

"Donald…. when you want to wake up someone you usually pour a bucket of water on them, not spit…"

"Hey I don't spit" a now pissy Donald said crossing his arms. Sora still staring at Donald let out a little grunt

"Heh heh maybe just a little" Donald now embarrassed

" A little…" a now teasing Sora laughed " why you big, big, big palooka!!!" Donald screamed continuosly-hitting Sora on the head

Looking around Sora didn't notice goofy anywhere started to wonder…"hey where's goofy?"

"He said he saw something in the woods but knowing that big head moron his imagination is probably wondering off again" Donald trudged away

"I'll go look for him"

Taking another look around he seemed lost not remembering where he was. He was sitting in a small opening in a very old forest. The opening had a small pond with lily pads covering most of the right side. Walking to the pond and looking across it he grass swayed with the light breeze blowing his already crazy hair very slightly. Starring off into the woods to see the massive trees that grow into the forest made the forest almost seem alive as though this whole place was magical. The trees were bare all around except for their tops their tops creates an almost perfect canopy. With the lack if limbs and leaves you could see for quite a ways through the woods. As he continued to look around he notice the rather large rock he slept on the night before. It had a flat top except for a small hump where he would put rolled up shirt for so he could have a makeshift pillow. As he thought about his pillow he remembered his shirt was still on top of the rock.

"Oh man almost forgot that" saying out loud to himself with one of those toothy grins.

Grabbing his shirt his white button up t-shirt that was about 9 sizes too small he squeezed his muscular chest into the tiny shirt. He stood 5 ' 10 now making his short look more like a tight pair of boxers. He grabbed the back of the shorts and pulled the now unpleasant weadgy out.

"As soon as we get out of here I am getting some new clothes…" with all the mooney he picked up from all the heartless he had slain over the years… "Who would of known killing heartless could be so profitable?" smirking at this he began to think "how much do we have… cant remember… oh well Ill ask Donald even though goofy keeps it all in those huge pockets"

---

"Whada ya think we should do Donald" goofy's worried expression explained everything.

Donald and goofy stood in another sort of clearing except there was 3 large bushy trees creating a perfect sanctuary from anything. The 3 trees were completely different then anything else in the forest and walking for so long it was good to see something different for a change.

"I just don't know goofy, every time we lose one of them he loses some more of his memory… how long as it been since the oath keeper disappeared?" Donald's usually cool attitude was now over taken with concern.

"Um I think itsa been about um there 6 der no 8 months now" goofy pondered " But almost all of dem are gone and all there here is left is just the fancy doohickey one, the wieirdish thing, and the really shinny one…"

"WHAT!!!"

"BUT WE HAD FOUR YEASTERDAY!!!"

"I know that it's just that it was jus over there… I swear I saw it get up and leave but I thought dat I was ermagining things.

"GOFFY!!! Oh this is not good… he cant do magic, he isn't very smart anymore, he tends to forget stuff, and he cant even remember Kairi… this is bad goofy"

"… wait I think I heard somtin." Raising one of his floppy ears with his hands goofy tries to listen closely

Both of them stare into the woods looking for anything. Just then they saw a branch sway.

"You heard that right." Donald said as he pulled out his ultimate weapon only known as the save the queen. Taking the hint goofy unlatched his shield form his back and got right into his fighting position. With both of their ultimate skills and weapons to their disposal any one thinking of messing with them had another thing coming.

Just then a branch broke sending a large piece of wood right onto Donald's head and a very familiar female ninja into goofy.

"Oww that hurt" looking around the female ninja saw a bird seeing birds and a really big goof splattered underneath her.

"Oh im soooo sorry are you guys o.k."

"Oh my head" quickly shaking his head and coming back to reality he started yelling and throwing his hands all over the place

"Who do you think you are landing on me like that have you lost your mind, you big palooka I should knock some sense into you I'll show you what's wrong with kids these days, they're so irresponsible!!!!!" Donald now in a full tantrum.

" Well geez you should of moved" grunted the ninja

"Why YOU!!!"

"Hold up there Donald……" Looking at the very distinct features of a mature female frame then looking into the ninja eyes he recognized immediately who the intruder was.

"YUFFIE!!" grabbing her and pulling her into a bear Yuffie shrieked as goofy started to crush her.

"Goofy!" Donald yelled as he hit him over the head "put her down"

"Gosh sorry its just been so long…"goofy know kicking the ground in a pathetic way with his hands behind his back

"Its o.k. goof" Yuffie giving him a kiss on the check

"Ah shucks" goofy said as he turned red and his ears spiraled together.

"Donald!!!" Yuffie yelled as she grabbed him and hugged him.

"Let me go woman!!!" Donald swearing, "I'm married!!!"

"Sorry, wow where have you guys been" Yuffie now worries

"Lost" "yeah lost" Donald and goofy shook their heads in unison.

"Every one has been looking for you. Don't you know the heartless are back, and this time they have friends, it's terrible!" Yuffie now in interrogation mode.

"Do you have any idea how long every one has been looking for you?" Yuffie now with her hands on her hips.

"Lets see we've been here for 9 months…"

"Wrong, you guys have been missing for over 2 and a half years"…….

"WHAT" "That's impossible" Donald and goofy screamed in complete shock.

---

Sora sat on the rock he had slept on thinking about how many heartless he had slain. "Oh man that huge thing, what was its name… ummm behemoth oh yeah…man the first time I saw that I was in complete shock, how could a heartless get so, so big.

Man where did those 2 go Donald went out to go get goofy but they have been go for… um um… how long um… yeah like 30 minutes…

"im so bored" Sora clearly not talking to anyone. "This is so boring, I just want to get out of this forest. We have been in here for weeks and it doesn't seem like we've gotten anywhere"

"Oh but you have" a voice from the forest caught Sora off guard as he spun his head it was so fast it almost came clean off his body. "wow…. When did you get um… all um… wow…." Sora stood from the rock in complete amazement at the now completely gorgeous female that stood leaning against a tree. She stood no more than 5 ' 1 or 5'2 with her hair short and almost as crazy as Sora's but you she had a red clip in her hair to keep her bangs from coming over her eyes. She wore a tan pair of shorts that brought out her toned and formed body. Her boots came half way up her shins. She finished her outfit with a green sleeveless turtle neck sweater. To best describe her almost same outfit for years would be more tight, less clothe.

As he stood Yuffie, Donald, and goofy appeared from the darkening forest as if they had just emerged form the shadows themselves. Sora still in amazement couldn't believe his eyes, but in Yuffie's case she was doing everything in her power to keep from completely doubling over in laughter.

Looking around Sora noticed how dark it was getting and he remembered Donald made a note when they first got in the forest after chasing Pluto never to travel at night because you never know what lives in these woods.

"Man it sure got dark fast uh guys" Sora looked at Donald waiting for an explanation.

"What are you talking about Sora the three of us have been talking for almost 8 hours"

"What are you talking about you guys have only been gone for 30 minutes not 8 hours besides what could you talk about for 8 hours.

"You" whispered Yuffie.

"Then what you guys told me about Sora is true…" in a voice that almost no one could hear.

"Well of course why would we make that stuff up? do you think I get my jollies off of making you worry?" scolded Donald as he trudged over to Sora.

"Its just that I didn't want to believe you that's all and if you say it's true than everything that is happening now is going to get 10 times worse." Yuffie now in almost complete disbelief.

"Hey what are you guys talking about, I don't get it, why are things going to get 10 times worse? we sealed kingdom hearts remember, and even if the heartless are back I can still take every single one out with my keyblade…." As he spoke he reached in his pocket to pull out a key chain…

" What's going on here, why can't I remember what I'm pulling out? What is it, what is it I want…"

Sora now frantic starts to reach in all his pockets. " She give it to me but what did she give me … I cant remember…"

"Who is she..?"

"Why cant I remember what she looks like or the way she talks….."

"WHO IS SHE!!!"

"SORA" Goofy, Donald, and Yuffie all run to Sora but with out warning Sora drops to his knees his eyes divide of their normally brilliant blueness and were now taking over by a slight hue of gray and blue.

"Who…who.. Are you and why are you…you…. so…... so…. beau…. beautif…beautiful…..?" as the words bled from his mouth his body shook violently and sent his head to the ground leaving him a lifeless and weathered frame of a hero.

"SORA!!" the three other screamed

"Whathappenedwhatdowedocanwedoanythingsorawakeupcomeonsoradontdothistomecomeonthegreatherosoragivingintosomethinghedosntevenknow"

"DONALD CALM DOWN!!"

"IamcalmlookatmeI'mcalmdonttellmeimnotcalmimcalmtrustmeiknowhenimcalminthisiscalmhaveyoueverseenmefreakoutsoyesimcalmclmasapinnapleandtrustmethatscalmascalmcangetsoimcalmyescalm"

"What do ya think we should do, Sora there is not looking too good and gowsh I'm not gonna let him die here!"

"He's not going to die" Yuffie now leaning over Sora checking his heart and pulse

"He's fine, really cold but he o.k."

"whatdoyoumeanhefinedidujustseehimhewentblahandpastoutblahhewentblahyesblahnowaititwasmorelikeblehnoorahehnoitwasdefinitelyablah"

**"DOANLD!!!"** Yuffie and Goofy now trying to get their bird friend under control

"We need to get him out of here" Yuffie ordered

"yesofcoursebutwaitwedontknowwhatsinthesewoodsstrangeandunknownthingsliveinthesewoodsyesbutforsoraiwouldravelthroughanyforestunderanyseaandeventhroughthedarkestofdarkyesbutthesewoodswecanttrustthesewoodswouldyoutrustthesewoodsiwouldntnosirIwouldn'thaveyoulostyourmindgoingnowissuicideyes

"DOANLD GET A GRIP MAN I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU JUST SAID!!!" a now very annoyed Yuffie huffed

"isaidthatididnt

"Shut up you damn feather brain" scrammed Yuffie.

"I'm sorry it's just that you needed to get a grip are you o.k. Now?"

"yesimjustfinethankyou"

"uugh well anyway we need to get him out of here Goofy grab him" ordered Yuffie.

"Whada there planning to do" Goofy fumbling over his words as he picked up Sora.

"There is a town called Shady Moon about a day and a half walk away from here that's where aerith and squall is."

"adayinhalfwalkthatscrazy"

"I hope you guys are well conditioned because were not gonna stop running tell we get there. If we don't stop running we can get there a little after sun up."

"Um Yuffie I dint use conditioner and we haven't taking a good shower in a long time.."

"You big idiot conditioning is stamina, but how well you do in the last couple minutes or seconds and that is where it always counts"

"o.k.sowhendoweleavethesoonerwegettherethebetter"

As Donald was speaking a hundred miles an hour all three of them turned to Sora as he started mumble

"Here I am come get me….. I'm here…here.." almost horrifyingly the words crept from Sora mouth

Just as Yuffie was about to open her mouth something else felt it had to add its 2 cents in. the scream was almost deafening as it tore through the air and seemed to just cut thro the trees. The scream awoke a pure virgin terror in all 3 of them.

"whatwasthat"

"Goofy grab Sora"

" NOW DAMMIT!!"

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Yuffie ninja coolness was failing her as another scream ripped threw them

"I really hope it doesn't keep doing that, whatever that damn thing is" While Yuffie waited for Goofy to pick up Sora she almost took off running when the scream was now even closer.

"Im here….here…"

"Come on now their Sora whada there talking bout I know where ya are."

"Lets go!!"

With another scream they took off running hearing more and more screams. The faster they ran the louder it got and the more of them they heard. In a dead sprint they weaved through trees and over rocks stopping for nothing and Yuffie leading the group, with goofy in the middle caring Sora over his shoulder , and Donald following suite. All of them having their weapons drawn ready for anything except for another scream. Yuffie leapt over rocks with her giant ninja star ready, Goofy plowed right through the rocks with his shield drawn, and Donald trailed right behind Goofy. Every scream they heard made them run even faster, every time it was a little closer they pushed a little harder.

"DON'T STOP TILL YOU GET TO SHADY MOON!!!"

------------------------------------

All right one chapter down many, many more to go. So fill me in by review I'm planning on writing this with ideas from the reviews so if you give me your feed back and ideas there's a good chance I will put it in. I also love critism I feel that it helps make not just a better person but better stories and other things so critism is very welcome and I'm not afraid of flames if you don't like then tell me you don't like but if you don't like tell me why.


	3. So many stars

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the game kingdom hearts. If I did I wouldn't be here I would be making the next game so yeah.

fanfiction eqauls a splitting headache. Seing how this is my first story i didnt realizze that uploading a story complete screwed it up. QuickEdit 1.02 huh more like suck shit 4.0. What you want to indent your paragraphs well to damn bad because im quickedit and i hate my life so i'll make yours miserable as well. Quickfaggot.

For this chapter I wanted to try a little bit of the romance. We'll see if I like it or not. Review and tell me ideas and opinions. I'm still working on how the characters behave so that there not ooc.

Anyway I know I just created this but the quicker I get these chapters done the better I feel.

Oh yeah Yuffies main weapon name has slipped my mind if someone could fill me in or just a name of one of them. I would just play the game but I started over so there is no Yuffie yet.

--------------------------------- Somewhere in the darkness ------------------

The sun broke over the trees creating an almost heavenly light that made everything seem just a little lighter. There was something truly magical about this forest, even the creatures that lived there seemed to be more than just beasts, and the trees swayed as if they were dancing and talking amongst themselves. As the creatures crawled out on the morning dew they hurriedly scurried right back in. 3 figures blurred by then leaving nothing but a atmosphere of fear, chaos, and unleashed terror.

Trees that were once blurring by now becoming obstacles as the three figures began to skid and ram into them as if half dead. Sweat covering their entire body and eyes dulled of all expression from their exhausted bodies. With nothing more to feel and already past there limits of complete fatigue there was only one last thing that could stop them now… if they had to they would run until they dropped, until their feet gave out from under them. They would run until they were dead.

Grunting and puffing Yuffie had ditched her weapon miles ago leaving the weight behind never to see it again. Goofy shield now thumping the ground every time he threw his arms out was worn to the last finely polished brim, the seal of the kingdom now nothing more than a blue smear of scratches and dents. Donald had already given in, running was the only thing in his mind. As he run his tongue swayed side to side and his eyes complete vacant of any life.

Yuffie was the first to notice and probably the only one for she was the only one running looking up. She saw them. They seemed to cover the trees hundreds of them running. They were made up of nothing but black, they seemed to be made of nothing but the darkness. The only distinct feature she could make out was the gauntlets that came seemed to float in air.

"We've…been……running…from..fucking………sheets" Yuffie huffed as her calves gave out but pain had left her body hours ago.

Just as she turned her head to look at the closest one it came in full force knocking goofy into a tree sending his shield flying meters away and dropping Sora onto the ground.

It took her body a couple seconds to register her request to stop and when she did her body screamed in agony as all her muscles tightened. She could only watch as another one came speeding up to Donald.

"Shit…Donald no" as the shadow picked Donald up with its rusty gauntlet and started to crush his head.

As the beast turned to her she was quickly surrounded by hundred of them, there bodies slowly formed as one creating nothing but darkness. That's when she saw it. Looking back at Donald the figure had changed from a black ragged sheet to a man with a bloody cloth thrown over his body. Where the face should be was where the blood seemed to be completely stained.

"It cant end like this…. not like this…."

"NO I WONT LET IT" Yuffie body fighting with itself

"We are so close…It cant end like this…squall..."

"No I can do this" she took a step forward he knees almost buckling under her own weight.

Looking around franticly for something for anything to use but there was only darkness. She cursed herself for letting her weapon go. She took another step forward this time her other knee buckled and she fell to the ground, then it happened. The scream ripped out from underneath the blood soaked cloth and then the darkness dissipated. Yuffie tried to cover her eyes, which were now in pain as the light burned her eyes.

"ARE YOU REDY FOR THIS YOU AMATURE!?!?" a females voice rang out.

Hearing the voice Yuffie lifted her face from her hands to see her hero in mid jump

"JACKPOT!!" screamed the fighter as she connected the back of her heel to now invisible arm shattering it. Donald hit the ground unconscious and rolled to the side. Continually hitting the beast with a flurry of devastating kicks and punches she pushed the demon into a tree and with a final knee to the face followed by a reverse back kick to the chest she sent him straight though the tree and into another as splinters exploded all over the place.

"Hah take that, wont get up from that" the triumphant street fighter looked over at Yuffie with smirk. Her smirk quickly turned to worry as she took in the entire sight before her.

"Oh god Yuffie, are you guys o.k, you look, you look"

"I'm fine Tifa really I just need to"

"You need to stop leaving without someone from now on, it's becoming more and more dangerous" a man with sunglasses on to cover a large scar across his face and a massive sword thrown over his shoulder came walking up. He held his other hand in his coat and only needed a lose grip with his other hand to hold up his sword.

"I know but look I found them"

"I know nothing, you could've been killed"

"I know, but Tifa got her just in time"

"That isn't the point you little brat, even if you had out run them look at you, you would of run until you dropped dead…" a now silent forest and seemed like 1000 miles separated the samurai and ninja.

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO, JUST LEAVE THEM THERE AND COME GET YOU, YOU HAVE NO IDEA…" Yuffie's body doubled over and all went black as she hit the ground.

"Good job Auron, you just had to get her worked up even though her body is completely trashed.

"hmph… the quicker she passes out Squall, the quicker you can carry her back and get her healed.

"Look guys I know you guys are worried about them, but there's nothing to fear, Tifa has just unleashed the most spectacular ass whooping of all time."

"Tifa don't get arrogant you know you cant kill a chain reaver by yourself" the wisest of the three spoke.

"You mean that black sheet thing, it doesn't look to hard. I bet my gun blade can take care of it"

"You have to see them in the dark to get a glimpse of what they really look like, but as I said before I kicked butt"

"You cannot kill it with physical attacks alone you fool, so don't get cocky, it will get you killed."

"What are you talking about" spinning around Tifa noticed the tree that had the hole in it had completely filled through as if nothing happened. Peeking around the tree to see if the body, or sheet, was still there. It wasn't there, nor was their any blood, as a matter of fact it was almost like it….

"Never happened. That's what happens when you fight a chain reaver. Tifa grab Donald, I'll get Yuffie, and Auron get Goofy, Cloud grab Sora."

"For someone so worried about Yuffie you sure are late squall, or Leon, or whatever. Anyway you better be glad I know how to fight. " Tifa pouching hard into her open hand.

"Wait? What? Cloud?" Tifa puzzled "I thought he left over a year ago."

Looking over at Sora she nearly jumped out of her skin to see Cloud leaning over the unconscious key bearer.

"Sora doesn't seem right he seems cold…" taking Sora over his shoulder, cloud slowly disappeared into shadow. "I will take him straight to Aeris" With the last remnants of the shadow gone everyone had forgotten to breathe and let out a little breath.

"Why does he have that affect on people or is it just on women?"

"I have seen many things in my life, and experienced others, but that guy gets me every time"

"hmph"

"What you talking about samurai boy I heard you to"

"First off I'm old enough to be your…"

"Come on you two, lets take this brat back to town its only a couple more minutes." Looking down on Yuffie exhausted body he smiled a little " She really has the making of a hero doesn't she..."

"Look at him, if I didn't say better I say he was in love with her." Whispered Tifa

"You can never tell"

"Yeah but he was soooo worried when he couldn't find her in the morning, I mean come on he woke us all up before sunrise."

"Good thing he did Tifa or we would be 4 friends and the key bearer less."

"Come on lets go or he'll leave us behind. Hey how's the goof he's not too heavy for you or anything?" Tifa joked

"Has any one told you, you talk to much?"

"Yeah once, but then I beat the crape out of them"

"Who was it?"

"It was cloud when I first met him, we were like 4 or 5"

"Hmm"

"Yeah I know, a kid cloud, when you think about it he was really cute"

"No, I was thinking when you were going to shut up"

"…. jerk"

---------------------------------------------------

"That's all I can do for him. I wish I could do more but all I can do is heal his physical wounds." The faint green glow slowly faded from the small petite hands that which the magic belonged to. As the woman stood into the newly sun lit room the sun gleamed off of her body giving an almost goddess look sense of beauty. Her soft skin was perfect as it was not of the living world She was a goddess whether she knew it or not, it wasn't just her gorgeous emerald eyes or her perfect coffee colored hair, no it was her heart that gave her the rank of the goddess.

"Is there anything else you can do I'm sure there is something"

"Cloud I cannot heal his heart and I don't know who can." Looking Sora over again she sighed and looked back at cloud

"1 year and 4 months"

"it's been 2 year and 7 months since they disappeared, I kept track."

"I was talking about you. The last time you left it was to grasp the power of the darkness what is it know and why can't you leave that shadow." Quickly going back to Sora to and covering his body with a blanket.

"Does it upset you that much?"

"How long have is been since we were able to talk…?"

Cloud out stretched his and from the dark corner he was in.

"Then come to me"

"You know I won't go any where near that, that evil…"

"Are you afraid…?"

"No its just that…" Aeris started her way do the door knowing that she had already ended this little conversation.

Aeris was about to grab the door handle of the little hut when an arm quickly picked her up and carried her to the middle of the room.

"What…what are you doing?" Aeris completely red couldn't stop from fumbling over her words. "Put me down right now"

"Do you really want me to put you down" a smirk rose across Clouds face put the scarf that he wore covered it up

"No… no of course not" putting her arms around his neck she quickly pulled them back in fright.

"What now?" rolling his eyes

"That… that thing around your neck is… alive"

"I know." Putting Aeris down cloud walked over to lifeless Sora.

Aeris watched him put his and on Sora's chest.

_His heart is what needs healing but I don't even feel his heart within him I can feel his soul screaming for release but his heart is gone…and his mind is in ruins, its completely unguarded and lost._

"Cloud?"

What could have happened to it. What could of happened to him. Everyone knows what happens when a heartless takes your heart. Wait what is that feeling… it couldn't be……

"CLOUD!?"

Cloud quickly turned his head towards the distraction….der the woman… no her…shit I meant Aries

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No…what was

"No… what do you mean no…?"

"Are you telling me after all this time you don't you, you, you?" tears flowing form her eyes she quickly turned on her heel and headed for the door.

Wait…wait…huh…what just happened…damn it… 

"Wait" grabbing her arm cloud stopped Aeris dead in tracks.

"Let go of me" Aeris whispered

"What was the question?"

"What?" still crying it came out more like a squeak in between sobs.

"ugh… what was the question"

"I ask" trying her best to say it without chocking on her tears "I ask if you" …. "I ask if you loved…"

"You asked me if I loved you" looking up he stared right into the green jewels that seemed to pierce his soul. Aeris slowly lifted and dropped her head.

Taking her in both arms he pushed her against the wall and pulled the lifelike scarf that covered his lower face and neck off dropping it to the ground. Moving his face closer to hers he look deeper into her eyes. He could feel her breath against his chin in little wisps her sobs now turning into a slight hiccup. He smiled and lifted her chin with his left hand letting his right hand take hold of her hand.

"Love…"

"Yes I believe in love"

" I believe love is the greatest power of the heart"

"I believe that… being in love with you should no longer be a secret..."

Cloud leaned into to kiss her. As he got closer Aeris slowly tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. Never taking his eyes of her, he brought his face down slowly closing his eyes he….

"well well well what do you have here?"

"Damn it squall your supposed to keep quite, I'm sure I told you to keep your mouth shut, and it was just getting good, right Auron?"

"I have to agree with her it was getting…interesting"

"Hey wait? when did you guys?, we were just, huh, oh my Donald, Goofy, Yuffie" Aeris was frantically throwing her arms around turning about 8 shades of red a second.

I never get a break, I swear when I get my hands on them…While the four of them talked cloud slowly faded into the darkness. 

"Quickly put Yuffie on the other bed, Donald next to Sora, and lay Goofy across the couch, its o.k. if his feet hang over the ends".

"Yes ma'am" Tifa saluted Aeris almost dropping Donald.

"O.k time to get to work" delicately rolling up her pink shirt she headed straight for Donald.

---------------------------------------------------  


  
  
"So it is true then the key bearer is dead"   
  
"Of course you have my word"   
  
"Shut up your word means nothing to me, then you have them"   
  
"Of course"  
  
"Give them to me now I need them"   
  
"What does it matter if I give it to you know or later, it makes no difference"  
  
"THEN AT LEAST GIVE ME THE OATH KEEPER, HE IS NOTHING WITHOUT IT!"   
  
"Fine here you go"   
  
"yes….yes..Yes…YES!!!""I still get what I want, the girl remember"   
  
"Yes what ever, do what you want with her, if you can find her"  
  
"What do you mean by find her…?' 

---------------------------------------------------

"shh shh he's waking up" figures start to scurry around the darkness of the room.

"Oh ow my head…… huh where are we?" groggily Donald got out of the bed that he was sleeping in and took. Noticing Sora was sleeping in the bed he just got out, Yuffie was on the other side of the room, and Goofy was sleeping on the couch snoring away he decided to find out where he was. As he continued to turn his head he noticed Aeris sitting at a table with a small lamp the lamp was just bright enough to light up the small table and a few chair but the light was quickly taken up by the darkness. She had her head propped up on one hand and with the other hand she seemed to be playing with a flowing crimson clothe. The cloth seemed to be alive as it flowed and moved through her fingers.

"He came into contact with the reaver are you sure that's him? Aeris stand back, with cloud and squall gone this could be dangerous, and besides Tifa wont take down a friend but if I have to I will?"

"Huh whose there…. ow my head…. what happened?" looking around Donald noticed Aeris getting up from her seat and making her way towards him.

"Look you two he's hurt let me help him it will only take a second I promise "

"How about if we let the big guy decided he seems pretty on edge, don't worry Aeris I'm sure he's fine."

"Besides Cloud is still here, somewhere…"

As the three of them stood there Aeris couldn't stop fidgeting she wanted to help her friend but with Auron here he would take ever precaution to protect them. It was sweet but at the same time it almost made her annoyed. Not even cloud looked over her this much. Frustrated Aeris took charge as Auron took he's time thinking.

"Tifa get behind him if he does anything strange bonk him over the head. He's a light weight so maybe just a thud over the head." Ordered Aeris

"Who you calling a light weight… I need to sit down."

With Tifa behind Donald watching to make sure he didn't do anything um… un Donald like, Aeris knelt down and raised her left hand placing it centimeters from the top of his head. As the palm of her hands let out a faint olive hue Donald slowly took lifted his head. Finished Aeris began to stand back up and Donald slowly opened and closed his eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better thank you…sleepy but better…how did you do that, that wasn't a normal curaga spell."

"Cloud taught me it. Helpful huh." Looking back she noticed Auron still thinking.

"I bet Cloud taught you more than that." A small grin appearing on Tifas face

"……" lost she headed back towards the table

"Oh you're no fun girl!"

"Indeed she isn't, you two keep it down goofy is still sleeping and you know Yuffie is a light sleeper." Commanded Auron

"Yeah…well I guess Donald was the last one to wake up besides Sora. Do you think he will…" all of there eyes quickly moved to Sora who hadn't moved since they brought him to the hut.

"Don't worry about it Tifa I'm sure what ever is happening to him he will come back because he has so much more to do and he will never leave her…"

"Leave who?"

"Auron your pretty new but I guess I can explain it. Tifa you should listen to, it's a long story so pay attention."

"Now where do I start?"

---------------------------------------

_Where am I ?…_

_ What is this place? …_

Did I fall out of the paopu tree again…? 

As Sora tried to open his eyes he could her a soft giggle from the darkness

What was that…and where did I get this extremely soft pillow… 

_ The darkness_

_It's so dark_

"Then open your eyes silly" a soft voice seemed to be pulling at him.

_Where is she?_

_Who is she?_

_ Why am I her?_

"I know you remember me at least. Your mind and soul might have forgotten about me but your heart didn't."

_I feel_

_ I feel_

_ Warm_

"Sora you lazy bum hurry up and wake up!"

Quickly sitting up Sora opened his eyes.

"Geez I'm up I'm up, where am I any way?"

"Look around first then ask that"

"Standing up Sora first noticed it was night time. Looking around he saw the ocean and the tide slowly coming up on the sand and then pulling back making the white sand turn a more light brown. As he looked up he saw the moon to the left hiding behind a paopu tree on Riku's Island. As he looked into the night sky he saw millions of stars, more than he had ever seen more than he knew existed. The sky seemed almost devoid of space and was only taken up by stars.

"Do you know where you are?"

"I'm… I'm home" Sora stood there with his eyes closed for a couple seconds and let the breeze blow his crazy hair every which way.

"Welcome home Sora"

Turning around he saw her. A toothy smile slowly made its was onto his face. Looking at her she had grown. She was still short but non the less taller. As she stood there with both arms behind her back and her left foot resting behind her right one he looked into her blue eyes which were gentle and soft as they gazed back at them. Her hair was the most beautiful shade of red he had ever seen as it came down past her waist…. Her waist…slowly looking back up to avoid his gaze a small flush crept across his face. Her skin was a perfect peach, which stood out against her white button shirt. As he followed her shirt down he noticed that she really had grown and her body took shape in all the right places giving her an almost unnatural beauty. He couldn't keep his eyes averted from the navy blue knee length skirt that blew in the wind showing of her legs… and boy were they legs…. Sora now changing another shade of red quickly averted his eyes down. Noting again her soft peach skin.

Kairi stood there and took in the sight before she continues to stare at his hair wondering how it could of gotten any more wilder than before. Noticing his grin she couldn't stop from blushing.

I forgot how much I missed that 

"I see you still don't tan" pointing a teasing finger to her while trying to cover his mouth from laughs that made him double over.

"You should really stop using that lotion kairi." he blurted out between laughs causing him to cough.

Kairi raised an eyebrow and watched him fall to his knees

" And I see you went gay on me" pointing at his 9 sizes to small shirt.

Second chapter down, tons more to go. I posting this one quick to clear up any confusion cauz the last one was um different.

SorasAma – yes I feel the pain my eyes spin after scrolling through all of the yaoi fanfics to.

Demonsaint – I don't know about king or savoir but how about partially contributing by stander who has a dream of a less riksor environment tears start to stream down face That maybe one day we can read with out ripping our eyes out and violently vomiting every where raises a fist in power are you with me non yaoi brother!!

PerfectOblivion – thank you for you're your help I guess it slipped my mind I was planning on have rikku come in instead of Yuffie so she was on my mind all day and all chapter. If that was a flame then I'm looking forward to more of them

Review!!!


	4. Water so cold

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the game kingdom hearts. If I did I wouldn't be here I would be making the next game so yeah.

Again fanfiction equals a splitting headache. The edit thing does not work and completely screws up your story. I swear, did the people who made this even try to use it or were they to busy sucking shit and smoking crack.

I know I was mean for leaving you guys in the cold with the Cloud Aeris thing but yeah, if I got into that quick it would be no fun.

-----------------------------------Somewhere in the darkness-----------------------------------

Almost in tears the princess of the hearts' body shook as sat on her knees. Her hand covered her face not trying to stop the tears but to cover the face as she laughed hysterically a loud. Her red hair came down and covered her shoulders and leaving strands of her crimson locks playing on her face.

"Are those boxers or briefs" doubling over in laughter again kairi couldn't control herself of the sight in front of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Standing up she unruffled her skirt and straightened her shirt. Wiping the tears off her eyes she brushed the lose strands of hair behind her ears.

Glancing down Sora jumped so fast he would of jumped out of his clothes if they weren't so tightly clung onto him.

"What when did my Shirt get so small and why do I have a weadgy."

"Then it is true, you really are a idiot" Falling to her knees

"What are you talking about?

"I don't know what's so amusing? For someone who hasn't seen me in awhile you seem a little light hearted." Sitting down. Sora drew his head back staring into the endless sea of stars.

Standing up kairi dusted off her skirt and looked up trying to figure out what Sora was staring at. Slowing gazing through the skies she little by little averted her eyes towards the sea.

" You know this place isn't real" Kairi spinning on her heal starts to move towards him.

" All this is nothing but a prison, a paradise of lost dreams and broken promises…" Now starring down on the half been hero. Sora lifted his head to meet her shallow eyes but promptly shot his eyes to ground in confusion.

"What do you mean… this is home… right?"

"No Destiny islands was taken over by darkness as soon as the heartless returned. They left nothing to chance, first they took the islands then quickly made there way to Hollow Bastion." Walking over to the water. Sora watched as she entered the water and jumped to his feet when he noticed the water just pass through her body and continue on its original way.

"What the"

"What's going on, No don't tell me your…" gazing at kairi with pleading eyes searching waiting, hoping for an answer.

" No you idiot, you're dead, well sort of, you're more like trapped here, which is as good as dead." She said with an "oh so matter of fact" tone.

"This is bad, real bad, I have to get out of here. Wait, you seem to know a way and your not freaking out…. Are you going to leave me hanging or what?" He paced back and forth thinking out loud.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do"

Stopping dead in his tracks Sora quickly ran up to her

"But why!?…. I have to…. OH GOD THAT'S'COLD!!"

Jumping ten feet in the air and landing back on the sand his body uncontrollably shuttered from the sudden extreme change in temperature.

"What do I have to do to get out of here, this isn't home and should water freeze if it's that cold." Shivering his words sounded like if he was holding on to a jackhammer on top of a dryer at full spin.

"First thing's first. I need to fill you in on what's happening to you and what's been happening."

"I'd rather talk to you in person, besides this place isn't right. How about when I get out of here I take you out and we can go out to dinner, you know a sort of date." His grin shook as his teeth chattered a hundred miles an hour.

Intrigued by his sudden playful attitude, kairi calmly strolled up to him only leaving a couple inches between the two of them.

"Well there is a way to get out of here"

"What…what is it" stammering between chatters and embarrassment trying to keep his cool.

"You have to kiss me "

Leaning in closer after each word she closed her eyes and tilted her head up. A small smile filled her face as she waited.

Swallowing hard Sora leaned in to kiss the beautiful princesses… his princes. As he moved his arms and started to wrap them around Kairi waist they seemed to never stop

What did she lose a lot of weight or something…? I could have sworn she had an unbelievable waist.

Kairi laughed hysterically as she looked at Sora head extended, lips puckered, and arms hugging the air. He looked as though he was trying to kiss himself.

Sora quickly realized his situation jumped to attention looking around nervously, as he scratched his head in confusion.

"What happened?" Finally locking eyes with Kairi

"Did you forget you are trapped her, not me" walking over to Sora she brought both of her hands up to stroke his face. Her hands flowed there his face as if her hands where made of clouds.

"But wasn't my head resting on your lap earlier?"

" No you numb nut it wasn't, it was just laying in the sand, what have you been sleeping on rocks or something"

Sora raised his hand and brought it up to her face, as he went to touch her check with his fingers his hand was met by a cloud of nothingness.

"You always have to try it before you believe anything" kairi taking a few steps back smiled and turned towards the sea.

"I promised myself when I came here to get you I wouldn't keep wishing I could stare off into the ocean and believe one day you would be on the next boat that came across the island."

"But it seems I will always dream…"

"Without dreams we are nothing. If you cannot escape into your own dreams than there is nothing left for you. Someone told me that in a dream one time…. Its funny because it's the same person every time, and I don't even know his face" averting his eyes from her he looked up again a nothingness made its way into his eyes.

"I've dreamt every day, and for this moment...." Sora's eyes lazily moved form the stars to the moon, then back to Kairi.

"How have you dreamt every day for this moment you fool. You don't even know how long you have been lost dreaming." Turing to face her once benign hero of innocence.

"Every one else has grown up except you…. Your still the same person from long ago trapped in that older body… your still the Sora from Destiny Islands"

"Long ago?"

"What do you mean?"

" Aren't you the same kairi I knew… I still know?"

" It been over 2 years of nothing…. There is nothing but hate, fear, and killing in the worlds. People are frightened. The heartless are back Sora, and now with out the fourth key bearer chaos has overtaken every world, even the one I am in now."

"Fourth…?" Shaking his head clearing his mind he quickly snapped back to attention.

" It does not matter how old I am, or where I came from, or how long I have been gone. My friends need me and so does every one else. I cannot sit here and wait until the world is plunged into darkness, and I will not wait until the world is plunged into darkness." Throwing his fist up and out while taking a step forward he almost ripped his already stretched clothing.

"But what can you do?" never moving her stone gaze off him

" I will do what ever I can do…

"Even though you cannot use magic nor your key blades, do you even have the chains? Do you even have the one I gave you?" Her stone glaze turning ice cold.

"It does not matter, I will fight and do what I can, my heart and friends are my weapons. That blade was never anything more than a promise, it was my heart that created that blade and my dreams that sharpened it" standing straight and throwing his right shoulder back and lifting his chin, he smirked knowing nothing could deter him from his beliefs.

Kairi's eyes melted from their ice and she quickly strolled up to him placing an impossible kiss

"You take me out on that date and you might get a real one" spinning around she walked of to the edge of the beach

Still dumbstruck Sora could do nothing but stare at her back

"Well seeing how you said everything I was waiting for you to say I guess you can leave now. Oh and next time I see you, you better have some new clothes."

"Wait that didn't help. You still haven't told me how to get out of here"

" You idiot, you still haven't figured it out yet?"

" Um… obviously not"

Turning to face him she smiled

"all you have to do is wake up"

"Wake up?"

"First you have to realize you're asleep silly"

" I'm asleep"

As if his words rang a bell everything around him was cast into a blinding light and his body was lifted into the air. As he seemed to fly through the light his body slowly rotated. Quickly losing himself from the rotating he searched the light for anything, the constant light attacking his every senses.

Relax, the light wont hurt you unless you lose your cool.

What? Whose there?

Your telling me you just finished seeing me and you forgot about me already. Sometimes I wonder about you.

Kairi

Now was that a question or were you just saying my name 

Kairi I forgot to ask…. Are you alright wherever you are?

Of course, I have a couple body guards so don't worry about me.

When things are like this I always worry about you….

Your gonna start getting gray hair 

Then it's a risk I will have to take

Sora… before you go… I love you 

Kairi I …

----------------------------

"love you to.." a mumble escape Sora's lips

Slowly opening his eyes, his lips closed, and his head turned pushing his face into the pillow he his head was resting on.

Sitting up he threw his arms out into the air stretching his cramped muscles. Looking around the room he first notices he was sitting in a bed a fairly small bed but a comfortable one nonetheless. As his eyes continue to drift he noticed a couch facing a small stoned fireplace. The fire danced and came lived as the logs burned giving the hut a very the piece of cozy atmosphere. As he stares at a shield that lay next to the ground he couldn't help but wonder if the piece of trash belonged to Goofy.

As he starred at the shield something moved out the corner of the room caught his eye. He turned his head toward a small round coffee table with 4 chairs neatly pushed in around it. A large crimson fabric danced from side to side as it flowed across the table. It seemed to be trying to get out of the gray light that shone threw a tiny rectangle window which was no bigger than a few inches.

"so I see she found you?"

Cloud emerged from a shadow over by another bed located at the opposite end of the small hut. The door to a bathroom blocked any stray light that shinned through the window.

" I see you were protecting me, I'm a big kid you know, I can take care of myself"

" Don't flatter yourself kid I was only here to get something that belong to me." Cloud walked over to the coffee table where the jaded cloth swayed. Grabbing it he slowly wrapped it around his face.

"Anyway the others should be any minute now." Turning around cloud made his way back to the shadowy corner from which he appeared.

"That's the first time I've seen your face"

" Think of it as a birthday present" stopping right before the shadow he turned his head to look at Sora.

" Happy bleated birthday"

"Sorry I missed it by a couple days." The shadow seemed to reach out and engulfed him as he slowly faded leaving nothing but an empty corner.

"It's was my birthday a couple days ago…? Lets see that would make me 16 or 17… lets see… kairi did say over two years."

"How long is a couple days?

(A/N: So we know Sora was fourteen at the end kingdom hearts. Lets say his birthday is in January and he sealed kingdom Hearts in May (its May cause I say May). O.k. keep with me now, cloud said earlier the exact time he was gone. 2 years and 8 months. Add that eight months to may including may. Now it's January and his birthday is in January. So now he's 15, add 2 more years and it makes him 17… get it?)

Still pondering his age Sora shook his head clearing his mind of the thought.

"Well I guess I'll clean myself up" jumping out of the bed he pealed the 9 sizes too small shirt off and threw it onto a dark corner. Taking off his shoes he thanked himself for always buying shoes that were a bajilion sizes to big, he ditched his socks long ago. As he pulled off his shorts, no boxers do the fact his shorts fit like boxers, he kicked all of the rest of his stuff into the same corner as his shirt.

Standing there in the nude he noticed a towel folded up on the bed next to the bathroom. He grabbed it and walked into the bathroom turning the light on and closing the door. Like the hut it was small, it had no windows and the only light was a small one hanging from the ceiling. There was a counter with a sink in it and a large mirror that spanned the wall behind the counter. Turning around he noticed the bath/shower that had a simple eggshell color curtain that was drawn over the tub.

Turning around he noticed a toothbrush still in its original wrapping, a bar of soap, a red wash clothe, a bottle of shampoo, a comb, a tube of toothpaste, and a note on the counter. Putting down the towel he picked up the note and begun to read it.

Sora 

_ Cloud told me you would wake up before the end of he day so I went out and got you some stuff. We all know you need a bath, feel free. Just don't take to long in the shower or you'll get all wrinkly like a prune. All of its for you, and don't worry about Donald or Goofy they're with us. _

_ Aeris_

_ p.s. Happy Belated Birthday_

Sora smiled as he put the note down and walked over to the tub and started the shower. Grabbing the shampoo, bar of soap, and washcloth he leapt into the shower…. And right back out again.

"OWWW DAMN IT…. That thing got hot fast…."

Turning the knob on the shower he turned the heat down and jumped back in, closing the curtain behind him.

---------------------------------------

"Do you think he will like this?"

" Nah, he doesn't seem like a guy who's into dark clothing. Besides Yuffie I'm sure he can pick out something for himself."

"Oh your no fun"

"You told me that yesterday to…. By the way what did you mean by that?"

"……. You really don't know"

"No… why?"

"Never mind…?

They were in a small clothing store in the middle of the shopping district. It wasn't much but for a small town it was a very popular area. The road was paved with stone and each store had an old German look to it, all having a dark brown color to them. Snow rolled off the roof that seemed to point in every which way.

The snow outside slowly fell in large fluffs giving it a characteristic of warmth and a surreal sight. The snow started a couple of hours ago and started to build up on the ground and grass almost immediate. Looking out through the window someone could forget that this world too was in danger from the being swallowed by the darkness, as the snow covered everything making it truly a haven for all souls.

"Have you seen Donald and the Goof? The last time they were with us was when we past by that random pizza place" Aeris turned from the rack of clothing.

"No, there probably still with the guys, and knowing them they're probably all stuffing their faces right know."

"Except for Auron, I don't think I have ever seen him eat." Yuffie said while rubbing her chin.

As the two of them talked away in the middle of the store a girl no more than 10 or 11 walked up to them. She wore blue jeans and a big green parka. Her hair flowed to her ankles in a weave of red lace.

"Excuse me…" shyly the girl got Aeris's attention.

"But did you say Auron?" the girl fidgeted either her gloves as she waited for an answer.

"Why yes, and may I ask who you are? its not often you see a cute little girl like yourself wandering around " Yuffie asked

"YUFFIE, don't mind her, she just has her mind somewhere else, my name is Aeris nice to meet you"

"Its o.k…"

"Its nice to meet you Aeris, my name is Yuna"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is now 3:00 in the morning and I need sleep so I'm calling it a night.

I think I'm getting the hang of this thing so, hold on because this ride isn't even close to over yet.

Review please.


End file.
